


One Whole Minute

by UnicornAffair



Series: Power Ranger Pride Month 2020 [20]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge, Power Rangers Ninja Steel
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: Shelby had never gone to a cool kids party before, wanting to fit in she joins a game of truth or dareDay 20: Dare
Relationships: Hayley Foster/Shelby Watkins
Series: Power Ranger Pride Month 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770007
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	One Whole Minute

**Author's Note:**

> Ah I was doing so well with keeping these ficlets in cannon. But since I like the idea of Hayley/Shelby as a crossover fic this is set in a High School AU

“You doing anything tomorrow night?” Chase, the skater kid asked, tilting his head to the side. Currently the foreign exchange student and Shelby were sitting in the library. The aloof skater kid needed help in his history class. Ms. Morgan, their teacher went the extra mile in pairing the two up for extra help--a way to ensure that peers would keep one another in check.

“Me? Um” Shelby swallowed, was the cute boy with the kiwi accent going to ask her out on a date? The band dork and the too cool for school charming skater felt like such a cliche but...they were spending an awful lot of time together recently. Shelby’s cheeks flushed at the idea, “I work but like...only until five!” Oh what would her dad say if she had a date? Would...would he give her the talk? 

“Well, the Romero’s are having a party” Chase rested his hands behind his neck, leaning back on his chair, distancing himself from the table and his dreaded notes as much as he could. He made balancing look easy. “Wanna come?”

“As a date?” She asked, wide eyed at the possibility. Someone wanting to go out with her? It didn’t happen very often. Ever. The only boy that had ever kissed her was Riley Griffin during a band retreat---and he turned out to be gay so her love life was shaping up to be swell. 

“You n’me? Naah” Chase motioned between himself and said awkward band dork, he couldn’t help but laugh at the idea. So Shelby may have jumped the gun a little, “You’re my friend, and someone who’s helped me out of a jam...I figured” He shrugged, “I can text you the details if you’re interested?”

“Oh okay sure, yeah” Shelby nodded her head enthusiastically, “Yeah that would be awesome” She was fine, totally fine, she wasn’t about to burst with excitement. She had never been invited to a cool kid party. Ever in the history of ever.

*****

Brody Romero was one of the most popular guys in the school...via his brother Aiden. Aiden had graduated and made it big under the name of Levi, a country singer. Which meant with all of the fame, fortune, a name, and a shadow to live under...his house was where the best parties were. 

Shelby wasn’t sure if going to a party by herself would be a good idea, but hey! Chase would be there, and he wasn’t the kind of guy that cared about who he was seen with. There were some other people from the marching band here, though as she stepped over to say a hello she noticed that they were into some weed and others into vaping. Nope nope nope. She turned to see that the dance team and the basketball team were sitting at the kitchen table drinks in hand and playing an arousing game of strip poker. Wow. Wow. Sarah Thompson just took her top off and---nope, nope, nope. Gawking bad.

She was in way over her head when it came to parties. Shelby would rather be on discord, or in her D&D campaign with Riley and some of the other guys. In the comfort of her own home, some fuzzy pajama pants and a rootbeer float at her disposal. That sounded like the perfect night. 

“Shelby!” Chase greeted from the floor of the living room, currently there was a group of mishmashed cliques sitting in one big circle. “C’mon, play with us!”

The clarinet player made the observation that there wasn’t a bottle in the middle so she made the judgement call that this was going to be just fine. “Hey, thanks for coming” He kept his voice low as Shelby sat down next to him. “I don’t know many people” As the exchange student, he was a bit overwhelmed with trying to fit in that having his history tutor there was a bit of a buffer for him. 

“Hey, Shelby, I like your shirt” Sitting across from Shelby was the most popular girl at school. Hayley Foster. Tall, smooth skin, dark wavy hair, an incredible smile. Easily the prettiest girl Shelby had ever laid eyes on and she knew her name. It took everything in Shelby’s power to not stare in shock like a deer caught in headlines. 

“Uh, thanks...it’s pink” Shelby dumbly responded, pulling the ends of her shirt to see that she did in fact think it was a good idea to wear her puntastical triceratops shirt. 

Hayley sat back, a sad expression in her eyes...she and Calvin were the big deal for a couple of years. They were voted for homecoming court junior year, they’d be well on their way to prom king and queen...heck even the cutest couple superlative if it weren’t for their break up. Rumor had it when Hayley joined the drama club, she cheated on him with the male lead Preston Tien. Shelby didn’t believe that for a second... It didn’t take him long to move on either.

“Phillip” Brody Romero, the host of the party, clapped his hands together, “Truth or dare?”

The boy with dirty blonde hair and a graphite polo had to think on the question before responding with a resounding, “Truth” 

“If you could bang any of our teachers who would you pick?” Such a boy question.

Without even hesitating, Philip Prince responded with a “Ms. Morgan, absolutely”

Shelby giggled, scoffing out a, “Well duh” The comment caught Hayley from across the circle’s attention. Shelby didn’t even realize she said that out loud let alone at a volume loud enough for the other girl to hear. Hayley smiled, making eye contact with Shelby, the popular girl took a drink from her cup in order to cover up any laughter. 

“Hayley, Hayley, Hayley” Since he was the one to answer the question, it was his turn to ask someone in the group. He set his sights on one of the few girls in the circle. “Truth or dare?”

For a girl, especially when guys were involved in the game, it was a bit of a jam. A dare could mean anything, then again, a truth question could reveal something personal. With all of the Calvin stuff up in the air, she didn’t want to deal with any sort of nosy questioning into her breakup, “Dare” 

That came to a surprise to most of the group. Phillip tapped his chin in thought, needing to come up with something that wasn’t lame, “I dare you to kiss the person you think is the hottest in the group, on the lips, for one whole minute”

“One whole minute, huh?” Hayley glanced around the circle, checking out all of her options. Phillip Prince was a wiley one for managing to wrap a truth and a dare up in one question. Who she thought was the hottest.

The tall girl in white stood up, walking forward...Shelby could feel her heart start to race as she was heading in her direction. Oh no, no, obviously she would be here to kiss Chase. The cute boy with the accent, who didn’t love an accent? She couldn’t be coming here for her---no, she wasn’t hot. Cute, wears stupid dinosaurs on her shirts adorable maybe, but hot? Ha...only.

Hayley had to lean down, resting her hands on the sides of Shelby’s cheeks to pull her lips up in her direction, capturing them for the entire room to see. This was literally a dream come true for the triceratops enthusiast. Soft lips that tasted like strawberry lip gloss. Shelby could confirm that Hayley Foster tasted like strawberry. Wow! Wow, wow, wow, wow. She was so glad that she came to this party.

Hayley Foster, the most popular girl in school not only saw Shelby---but was kissing Shelby.


End file.
